Thanksgiving
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Jamie-o and Rowan are hosting Thanksgiving this year.


**I wanted to say happy Thanksgiving to everybody, I hope everyone gets to spend it with people they love and care for. I hope everyone is happy and loved and enjoying the day. Really. On another note, in my story 'Baked love' I got Gerald's fathers name wrong, Its Martin. I apologize for messing up and possibly confusing people who have watched, or still watch that show. **

**P.S. I am thankful for all of the readers.**

Rowan let loose an agitated sigh as he carefully maneuvered through the overly crowded store. He came to the store to get some last minute Thanksgiving shopping done. Rowan only needed a few things, like everything, considering that the family was coming over to their house for dinner. The petite male had gone by himself, save baby Olivia, because Jamie-o was at work and he had given the staff at his restaurant an early day off. Jamie-o, like most people, got Thanksgiving Day, and the day after off, but as of this moment he was stuck at work and hating it. Jamie-o had gotten rather possessive of his little family, not that Rowan was complaining.

Rowan was about to let loose another agitated sigh, with a follow up of an annoyed grumble when Olivia made an adorable little gurgling noise from Rowan's chest. Her little arms waved out in front of her adorably from her position in the frontal carrier that Rowan had her in. It was the only thing Rowan could do to keep his hands free to push the cart and to later carry the reusable grocery bags. Rowan smiled down at the eight month old, glad that he didn't get a sitter for her. The petit male had never thought he would be good with kids, but he was getting the hang of it. Jamie-o and his family seemed to know so it helped.

Rowan jolted as someone rushed passed him, hitting him just before they stopped right in front of him, looking at a box of pre-made stuffing. The sudden movement made Olivia let loose a small wail of discomfort, not liking the sudden movement. Luckily she didn't go into a full out tantrum, but she did look upset. Her tantrums didn't happen often, but when they did, it usually happened when someone outside her daddies held her. When one of her parents were insight and not holding her, she would scream at the top of her lungs and wail like someone had pinched her. Other then that, Olivia was a calm and social baby, just very parent clingy. To sooth her, Rowan placed one of his slender hands on her stomach, rubbing gently while cooing at her. The little baby calmed almost instantly and Rowan smiled in relief before turning to glare at the women who ran into him.

"Watch were your going, you jerk," Rowan said angrily, but not angrily enough to swear in front of the baby. That was Jamie-o's one rule, no swearing in front of Olivia. He would have said something about the smoking, but Rowan quite when they found out that Olivia was allergic to cigarette smoke. Rowan's voice was loud enough for the women to notice and she frowned at the boxes of stuffing. She turned around to hell back when her words died in her throat at the site of the little baby attached to the one who snapped at her. Olivia blinked owlishly at the women, dressed in a warm, thick, full body onsie that had an attached hood. The hood had two miniature cat ears on top, making Olivia look even more adorable then she already was.

"I'm sorry," The women said, not meaning it at all.

"The best apology would be the one where you were a little more careful in crowded areas. Don't give that look lady, getting last minute food in a state of 'panicked' frenzy is no excuse for being rude to other people because they're in the way. Manners go along way sweetheart. Now, if you'll Please Excuse me, I need to get through to get real ingredients for stuffing," Rowan said stiffly before maneuvering his cart by the women so he could get the rest of his ingredients. Both Rowan and Jamie-o had been busy at work so they hadn't managed to get all of the ingredients for their Thanksgiving meal. Rowan was getting the rest of the meal now, on his own, without a car. After all of these years, he still didn't have his license, though he did actually know how to drive thanks to Jamie-o, he just didn't like doing it usually.

Two, long, growling hours later, Rowan unlocked his house with an annoyed sigh. The bus had been agonizingly slow and it didn't help that Olivia was getting fussy. Rowan was quick to set the groceries before taking care of Olivia. He was really wishing that someone was there to help, but people were out and about, either at work or messing around with friends. As soon as Olivia was asleep in her play pen, Rowan went to work pre preparing for the next day's events. The turkey would be done up tomorrow, the rest could be done early. It didn't take long for Rowan to get into his zone, mixing, needing, and getting everything ready. He almost missed the doorbell with how deep in his cooking. Rowan looked up, flour covering the majority of his body. He let out a sigh before going to wash his hands so he could the door.

"Hey, may I help you? Oh, Liottie, please come in," Rowan said letting in his mother-in-law with a grin.

"What did I tell you? Call me mom. Now, if you don't mind, I've come to help," Liottie said with a grin.

"Really? Thanks, mom," Rowan replied, his smile turning sweet. Liottie smiled back before coming in. She greeted her first grandchild softly before following Rowan into the kitchen. They spent the next few hours finishing up the stuff that would have taken the fun out of the next day. When Jamie-o came home, Liottie gave her son a kiss before leaving for home. Jamie-o gave her a weird look before kissing Rowan soundly on the mouth.

"Rough day?" Rowan asked softly.

"Only a little bit, the next few days off will be awesome," Jamie-o replied.

"I'm sorry 'bout that love," Rowan said with a grin. Jamie-o smiled back before stooping down to pick up Olivia. The baby had been in and out since Rowan and her had gotten home.

"How was shopping?" Jamie-o asked.

"Sucked complete balls, to many stupid people," Rowan replied.

"Language, Jubes, and I'm sorry," Jamie-o replied.

"Sorry, now, lets go to bed, you look ready to drop," Rowan said with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Jamie-o said with his own grin. Both sleepily showered and got ready for bed, both needing the sleep for the next day. They were out before they even hit their pillow, Olivia was comfortable placed between them. Unfortunately, their beloved sleep was interrupted at six in the morning by Jamie-o's parents. The large male answered the door sleepily as Rowan went to feed Olivia.

"Mom? Dad? Gerald? What're ya'll doin' here this early?" Jamie-o asked sleepily.

"To help get everything ready," Liottie said happily.

"At six in the morning?" Jamie-o asked.

"Never to get soon to get ready," Martin said with a grin.

"That's what you say," Gerald said tiredly, his raspy voice sleep filled.

"Hmph, I'm sure Jubes has some coffee ready, come on," Jamie-o grumbled out, letting his family in. As soon as they were let in, Liottie cooed at Olivia happily, glad to see her again. Olivia gave her a disgruntled look, the exact one that Jamie-o had at his her age before she started giggling happily at her grandmother. Well, Jamie-o still had that particular look usually, though now it was more mature.

It didn't take long fore everything to get set up, and the food to get warmed up or cooked. By the time four 'o' clock rolled around, everything was ready and people came over for the yearly gathering, like Jamie-o's grandparents, aunts, uncles and Rowan's family, his brothers, uncles and grandparents. It was actually pretty fun, even though there were several, disagreements during the start of the meal, though it was smoothed out when food was threatened to get taken away. The only other issue was the tight fit in the sitting arrangements, the two combined families ended up spilling out into the living room to sit on the couch, love seat, and other spare chairs out there.

"Excuse me, everyone, if'n ya wouldn't mind, I'd like to say somet'in'," Liam said, standing up. The large group quieted almost instantly, out of politeness and curiosity.

"Thank ya, everyone. My family and I would like to say thank you, fer bein' there for my grandkids, for bein' such good folks, in-spite of our differences. And to say welcome to the family. We hope every one of ya will have good lives and fond memories," Liam said with a soft grin. The others murmured back, giving their own thanks to the elder male. Liam nodded before sitting back down to take a gulp of his wine.

"Thank you granda, for coming, regardless of your busy schedule. Now, please, lets give thanks and enjoy the food," Rowan replied with a happy smile. The joined families went around saying their thanks before they began to eat. The food was devoured, alcohol consumed, sweets inhaled. All in all, it was a pretty good Thanksgiving. After words, Sam, Gerald, Jackson, Timberly did the dishes while the other's swept the floor and cleaned the counters. The 'kids' had been volunteered to clean up, though they complained.

"Jamie-o hosted while Rowan and I cooked the food, this is the least you could do as a thank you," Liottie had said in response to their whining. Jamie-o snickered at his younger siblings, though he did end up helping while Rowan looked after Olivia. When everyone actually left, Jamie-o and Rowan collapsed on the couch, the baby stretched out on both of their laps.

"Well, that was exhausting," Rowan said sleepily.

"Only a little bit," Jamie-o said.

"Whose hosting next year?" Rowan asked.

"Aunt Gladys, and she lives in the South and is southern Baptist," Jamie-o said.

"Her and my granddad are gonna get along great," Rowan said sarcastically.

"Only a little," Jamie-o said with a snicker. Rowan gently smacked him in the shoulder before leaning into it sleepily. Jamie-o grunted before cuddling into his lover, wanting to sleep as well. Both drifted in and out of sleep, before deciding to get to bed around ten, which was weird for both of them. They kissed each other sleepily, before kissing Olivia on her head before they both conked out, thankful for one more day with each other.


End file.
